


Balm

by Ripley2win



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depression, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley2win/pseuds/Ripley2win
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during season 1 when a depressed Sam was having nightmares about Jess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balm

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supernatural. Just playing with the charactes.

Balm

 

 

On the job, Sam functioned well as a hunter and researcher. In between jobs Sam was a stinking, oily mess. When Dean returned with breakfast in a bag, he took a breath and gagged.

“You smell like a sheep's ass, dude.” 

Sam paused in the middle of his research. His eyebrows shot up in silent conversation.

_And you know what a sheep's ass smells like because. . . ?_

“What! Shut up.” Dean tossed a toiletry kit at Sam and smiled.

Sam showered. He didn't have much. Just his brother. Maybe that was enough.


End file.
